tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jazz (AU)
JAZZ would be cruising down Bourbon Street in New Orleans or be double-parked outside a cellar club in Greenwich Village soaking up the local sounds if he weren't in the middle of a war. He's a confirmed Earthen culture junkie - he can talk fluently about ballet or break-dancing (although he prefers the latter), and he's always on the lookout for more stuff to turn on to. His knowledge of Earthen ways and his easy adaptability to Earthen environments make him the indispensable right-hand man of his commander, Optimus Prime. He's often given the most dangerous assignments, and, with characteristic coolness, usually pulls them off using something out of his seemingly bottomless bag of tricks. He'd rather dazzle you with style than accomplish a mission the easy way. In robot mode, Jazz can use his solar-powered photon rifle with deadly accuracy up to a distance of .9 miles from target, and he can shoot it from virtually any physical position he may be in with equal effectiveness. He can also use a combination of his overhead flame-thrower (maximum range of 250 feet), full-spectrum front grill beacon and 180 dB stereo speakers to create a spectacular, disorienting light and sound show. He has been known to glide for more than 3000 feet using his rear-mounted ailerons. His biggest asset is the versatility and cleverness he possesses in using the resources at his disposal. Although Jazz's firepower and strength are weak relative to that of some of the other Autobots, he more than compensates with his daring and skill. He's prone to be distracted from his primary assignment by Earthen behavior patterns that he finds interesting. This sometimes leads to disastrous consequences. Gallery JazzKreo.jpg|Cool at any size History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: 'MUX History:' Jazz was head of Special Operations until that division was folded into Infantry. During the Great Flood of 2011, Brawn and Jazz helped the Joes destroy the Decepticon under-Arctic base, rescuing Seaspray in the process. In 2012 Jazz operated out of the Ark. With Prowl moved into the general command pool in 2013, Jazz was promoted to Earth Infantry Forces CO, while retaining his role as Special Operations Commander. In November of 2013 Nightlash made a public appearance to antagonize Jazz in a rural farmland area. Combat ensued as Nightlash opened up, taunting her adversary about delivering his head on a platter to Cobra Command for inspection and dissection. In spite of a weak start, Jazz gained the upper hand in the end and overpowered her, leaving her unconscious to be recovered by the Sweep Scourge. During the Decepticon occupation of Autobot city in 2014, he was part of an underground resistance that sabotaged Decepticon efforts to entrench themselves in the city. In May of 2015, Jazz was critically injured in a blast that ripped through Autobot City. It took him six months to recover, but he eventually resumed his post as head of Earth's infantry forces. In 2016 Jazz was on hand to bid Sparkplug goodbye after what was possibly his last visit to Cybertron. OOC Notes Jazz's tech specs provide him with a 180 dB stereo system, which is a bit more powerful than "dazzling" and "disorienting." 170 - 180 dB is roughly the equivalent of a rocket launch. Logs / Posts References * Jazz @ spencer1984.com Category:Apocalypse World characters Category:Autobot Cars Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Autobot Special Operations Category:available Category:Characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Saboteurs Category:Transformers